Robots
Robots are the core and prime enemies introduced in the 2008 Playfish game, Crazy Planets. There are seven types of robots that the player will encounter, and later introduced to different versions as the player progresses through other planets, notably the levels and galaxy (especially meteors) changes the variable of encountering a different set of robots. 'Small robot' or (Basic Bot) : Main Article: Small Robot Basic Bots make their entire debut appearance throughout the Crazy Planets Galaxy. The player first encounters these prototypes in the tutorial where the admiral asks the player to attack them. They are most common in Riba and Isda Galaxy. They are small, silver-gray bots, that wield a red basic bazooka. Their initial attacks can be short to long-ranged, and deals 25 HP of damage when target is hit accurately. They don't appear very successful during the early events of Riba Galaxy. They tend to move at slow paces, and don't make straight shots. They're not much of a problem. Weak against Level 4 Grenades, a Level 5 Bazooka, just to name a few. Vulnerable to the Ice Rocket. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 40. 'Bull Robot' or (Bullbot) : Main Article: Bull Robot Bullbots appear much later in the Crazy Planets Galaxy. They work well with Basic Bots, and Turrets. The player encounters then in the penultimate mission (and planet) of Riba Galaxy. These bullies appear common on what is known, the Isda Galaxy. They are quite larger, and bullhorn-clad (which shows their aggressive nature.) and wields a medium-sized bazooka, dealing 40 HP of damage. Their common sets of movements are rushing into position, and attacking at medium-range (at best.) They get much more successful when the player reaches Level 13 and above. They cause a little trouble. Weak against Level 5 Grenades, a level 2 Energy Sword, just to name a few. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 50. 'Turret' or (Basic Autocannon) : Main Article: Turret Turrets are first introduced to the player on the fourth planet of the Riba Galaxy, in the mission named Precision. They appear quite earlier than the Bullbot, and is compatible with Bullbots and Red Robots. These mini-defenses appear most common in meteors like in Isda Galaxy. These stationary cannons are quite small, and cannon-shaped. These machines deliver 50 of HP damage. Ironically, Turrets are known to remain stationary in the entire battle. However, in order for them to survive, they have the option to launch their projectile quite far. Their accuracy varies, since they are the artillery pieces or the main base defense of the Robot army. Not much of a problem. Weak against Level 2 Bazookas, Grenades, and Homing Missiles, just to name a few. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 25, half the HP damage they cause upon releasing a projectile. 'Red Robot' or (Red Roboguard) : Main Article: Red Robot Red Robots are first introduced to the player on the second planet of the Isda Galaxy, in the mission named "Big Bad Red Robot". They appear common to galaxies like Isda and Peix Galaxy. They appear quite later than that of turrets, but they seem to appear in battle with Turrets and Bullbots. These Red Menaces look 2/3 larger than that of Bullbots, and dressed in red, with a slightly larger antenna. They wield bronze-chrome medium bazookas that deal 50 of HP damage. They are powerful mechs, ranking 3rd in its place. They have a relatively good accuracy that makes them a mortar unit, and move quite faster than their predecessors. They are quite a problem, since they have tougher armor and their projectiles are powerful. Their weakness is a Big Boomer and a Level 3 Energy Sword. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 75. 'Flying Robot' or (Jetpack Bot) : Main Article: Flying Robot Jetpack Bots are introduced to the player at the start of Peix Galaxy. They appear near common among the later planets, and when the player reaches Level 13. They are similar to the Accordion Minedropper, since they constantly move when attacking, and they seem to work quite successful and quickly. These Jetpackers are just Basic Robots that are biker helmet and jetpack-clad. They release bombs that deal 25 HP of damage. They are the fastest robots in the entire Robot Army, because of their jetpacks. They are slightly accurate when targeting an opponent (especially on a Robot Ally.) With their speed, their initial strategy is, "Hit and Run", where they basically rush to bomb their opponent and fly as far as possible from their opponent. Their main problem, is that they can't increase (only decrease) their altitudes, and they commonly get stuck under girders quite frequently. Like the Basic Bot, they don't cause much harm. Weak against any Level 3~4 Weaponry. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 40. 'Bouncing Bot' or (Accordion Minedropper) : Main Article: Bouncing Bot Accordion Minedroppers are introduced later and in the same galaxy as the Jetpack Bots. They are respectively common in Peix Galaxy and meteors when the player reaches Level 13. Like the Jetpack Bot, Accordion Minedroppers constantly move in different places quickly. In around 2~4 turns, they might cover the distance of the entire planet. They share a resemblance of a Basic Bot, except their feet are replaced by springs and dressed commonly in yellow. Their 2-second bombs deals 25 HP of damage. They are the second fastest robots in the entire Robot Army, because of their springs. Their main problem is that they are not entirely accurate, and their bombs slide off steep areas. Their initial strategy is, "Hit and Run", just like the Jetpack Bot. Weak against any Level 3~4 Weaponry. Their initial HP is 40. 'Gigantic robot' or (Heavily Armed Bot) : Main Article: Armored Robot Heavily Armed Bots are introduced at the fourth planet of Peix Galaxy in the mission named "Mercury." They sooner appear quite often inside a force deflector shield at the start of a mission, and in later Galaxies like the end of Peix to the entire Kala Galaxy. When the player reaches Level 15, this robot comes into play in the meteors found throughout the entire Crazy Planets Galaxy. They are simply twice the size of the Red Robot, and these are Basic Bots (wearing 3-D glasses) in a tougher robot shell. Their formidable weapon, called the "Geared Rocket Launcher" that deals 80 of HP Damage. This is the pinnacle and the Robot Army's elite bot of final reckoning. With an armor withstanding the Homing Missile, Fluff Bombs, and any other splash damage-based weaponry (excluding the Big Boomer), the Heavily Armed Bot can survive attacks from other players. They are infamous for their weapons and their accuracy, but their only drawback is their speed. Hopefully, they are not resistant to the Level 2 Energy Sword, and the blast of a Level 2 Big Boomer. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 80. 'Cylon Robot' or (Starburst Reaper) : Main Article: Cylon Robot Starburst Reapers are introduced in the late events of Peix Galaxy, and appear much more common in Kala Galaxy. They appear in meteors throughout the entire Crazy Planets Galaxy, when the player reaches Level 15. They are known to be compatible with Heavily Armed Bots. Their deception is similar to a robot bunny, dressed in dark purple, and its evil red scanner (or some believed it to be an eye.) They are equipped with the state-of-the-art "Cyan Starburst Cannon" that deals 70 HP of damage. This is the elite force of the Robot Army, known to have a good armor, and present in certain force fields. Their armor withstands more than that of the Heavily Armed Robot's. They are notorious for being accurate, and their weapon can level the HP of any player below Level 6. Like the Heavily Armed Bot, they are slow. At least, their armor isn't immune to the damage taken from Level 2 Energy Swords and Big Boomer. Drops a random and a variety of gems upon defeat, and when totally scrapped. Their initial HP is 100.